Akaneiro/History
}} History It was that final night, before his journey to the temples. Lights had long gone out, only the moon illuminating the nursery through the cracked window. Akaneiro loved them, more than anything, his family, an unconditional love weighing on his chest like an anchor. Nothing could justify the pain his decision would bring. If he told them, they would never allow him. Would anyone? “I’m sorry.” he whispered gently as hesitant fingers brushed against his daughter’s cheek, resting so peacefully. Words he could not speak to his wife, for the sake of whom no boundaries proved impossible. It was guilt that sparked in his chest as he embraced her one last time as they drifted off into dreams together, whispering confessions of love through his tears of unrepeatable sorrow. No words equaled the feelings in his chest, for the small woman listening to his heartbeat, his lover, his teacher, his world. Despite his aching heart, he knew, only parting with her would end the tragedy he had created for her. He made no promise to return, as their lips connected for a final, lingering eternity, speaking more than a thousand words combined. In the solitude of the temples, with no witnesses between them, the fox who had become human would succumb to his feelings and sign a pact, willing to carry a burden heavier than any of his committed crimes. Before him towered the golden goddess. Shai, the judge of fate. “You did not change your mind?” she inquired, knowing the man’s selfless, yet rule defying intentions, to which he only shook his head. “You will not survive.” she warned, as if he hadn’t already known. “I know. Their happiness means much more to me than my own. It was me who has drawn despair into this world. This is my last resort.” Struck with grief, the gentle woman cupped her hands around the form of the pained man, fingers hovering. His sacrifice meant much more than just forfeiting his own future. His conditions would reset life as they had known, granting his loved ones a chance at real happiness and in progress freeing all who suffered. However… “Have you said your goodbyes?” - “Yes.” To a father, there was no greater pain than losing his child. But not only to lose her, but the love of his life, meant no lasting pain if it meant the two of them no longer had to suffer in a flawed world, and the blood that stained his hands. Along with them, his friends, whom he loved and cherished. It was the memories of them playing in his head that soothed his scared heart as he prepared to execute his yet greatest proof of love to them. And yet, they would never know. “Hush, child. It will be over in a heartbeat.” the goddess whispered, as her palms filled with liquid, drawing in the despair lured by the petals of the black dahlia, one by one withering, accepting the parasite into Akaneiro’s body, allowing it to pour from pure hands onto the body it had most desired to corrupt. Black stained red strands, lightly at first, like a tender kiss brushing against his skin, until he felt the sizzling, the burning sensation on his flesh. It picked, then stung, then ate at his skin like acid, hungrily devouring his form as tar encased his aching body, muscles struggling against the agony inflicted on him. Is that what sin feels like? His thoughts wandered, wet eyes blurring from hot tears building from overwhelming emotions mixing with indescribable torment. He caught a glimpse of his hand, palm turning as he watched his body dissolve, and with him, the world around him began to crumble. Whether exhaustion drained his senses or if the world ceased to exist remained unclear in the moment, yet just minutes in Akaneiro found himself coated in utter darkness, unable to move, to think, awaiting death’s embrace. Yet, his heart would not stop beating. Why? Was he fated to suffer, even after his mind was destroyed? “You believe yourself to be quite the genius, are you not? Locking me away by luring me into this pitiful existence with you.” It was no clear voice that rang to the fox’s ears, rather a distortion, an anxiety creeping up his spine. And yet all too familiar, the terrifying pull at what little consciousness remained inside of him. Despair. “So you have recognized me. A shame you cannot speak. Foolish of you to erase your potential by playing in the hands of humans.” It mocked, circling him like a predator. And yet…. “Indeed, this is the abyss. Soon the rest of your body will dissolve. And me along with it. Though, I am no living being. I will resurface. Your efforts are fruitless, demon.” Perhaps it was right. Perhaps none of his effort to overcome his eternal battle would bear fruit. But he knew his enemy, as he had lured it into his head countless times. Inside the abyss, the rules of the world men knew did not apply. Shadows had done him alike. In the moment, Akaneiro knew, that if he wouldn’t act, the future he created would be poisoned by despair again. His mind was destroyed, but his body wasn’t. “You want my body? Come get it.” Cheese for a naive mouse that bit down almost immediately. When the trap triggered, despair could no longer roam. When it realized it was stuck inside the host’s body, it attempted control, only to be blocked. “You obey me now.” Akaneiro’s voice broke from his throat, red eyes opening as his body stabilized inside the darkness of the abyss. “You can have my body. But I never said it’s going to be your mind ruling it. Serve as my weapon and I will allow you to be part of me.” Black shot inside the male’s right arm, extending it towards the darkness, fingers wrapping around something solid before acting on its on, forcing a clean cut into the abyss. Before Akaneiro and his new weapon laid an entirely new sight; a planet. There were no memories. No past encounters to hold on to, no regret, no love, no guilt. Despair was erasing all he had held on to. As golden eyes drank in the planet before him, he realized, what had been meant as destruction breathed life into a life form much greater than anything he had known. A living organism, sustaining life in an endless circle. His rebirth counted seconds, minutes at most. The man mused as fingertips ran across the surface of richly flowing aether. In his selfless sacrifice he had created a paradox. Though, as he attempted to grasp the thought, the reason slipped from his memories. Why was he here? Something drew him in, a desire to reconnect with something he had lost. “Come to me.” they called. Giving in to temptation without question, the fox entered the stream of life, wrapping in an energy now entirely absent in himself, familiar with only despair residing in his heart. |} Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories